1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is primarily directed to a method for optimized management of pipelines as well as to a pipeline system constructed and arranged in accordance with said method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Transportation of raw materials by gas or oil pipelines permits a reduction in operating costs. It is for this reason that large networks of gas and oil pipelines have been developed for transportation and distribution of petroleum products, for example. The fluid is circulated by compression or pumping stations. In gas pipeline systems of a known type, each compression station operator has the responsibility of ensuring good operation while satisfying requirements in regard to flow rates and pressures. In known types of equipment, efforts are made to achieve minimum variation in the operating parameters of a gas pipeline system.